jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Thea Queen
Background '1984 - 1998' Thea is the second born of Robert & Moira Queen, separated from her older brother by 12 years. Nothing stood out much for Thea's life except for her parents' passing in 1991. Both were mauled by a lion while the family was on safari in Africa. Thea didn't witness their deaths are she was kept in the hotel during those events. She just remembers her brother walking in looking defeated & breaking down in front of her. Since then, she was raised by their godfather & dad's best friend, Walter Steele. She's come to see the man as her true father due to being there for every major event for her life. While Oliver was out being the drunk playboy millionaire, Walter tried to keep Thea out of the limelight. Things took a turn for the worst when Oliver was believed to be lost at sea or dead when Thea was eleven. Thea quickly latched on to Oliver's best pal & family friend Tommy Merlyn after this, considering him to be like another brother. It still wouldn't be enough as Thea quickly fell into depression which eventually turned to a lifestyle full of party & drugs. Though they tried their best to watch out for her, Tommy & Oliver's ex McKenna Hall couldn't help Thea. With Oliver coming back after almost two years away, she was the most happy to see him alive. But Oliver himself went back into his party ways to cope with all the trauma. His distance drove Thea more into the partying & drug lifestyle until Oliver eventually caught wind after Tommy & McKenna filled him in. She blamed him as he had barely talked to her since his return & the following night, Thea's dealer refused to deal to her. He said he should stop dealing someone who was so young but she figured Oliver was involved. 1998 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Oliver Queen: Brother. * Dinah Lance: Sister in Law. * Sara Lance: Best friend. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Martial Arts * High Level Intellect * Archery * Acrobatics * Investigation * Hand to Hand Combat * Pain Tolerance * Stealth * Toxicology * Multilingualism: She is fluent in English & Spanish. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Growing up, Thea idolized her brother Oliver. * Every Christmas, Oliver & Thea competed to see who could eat the holiday candy canes the fastest. Thea usually won but Oliver said she cheated. * Thea considered Tommy to be an older brother though both did not know they were siblings until later. * "Malika" is the Arabic translation for "Queen." * Robert knew Thea wasn't his daughter but never treated her differently. * Sureshot has a power ranking of 165, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Thea Queen is an original character from the Arrowverse that is loosely based on Mia Dearden. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow Category:The Team Category:Titans Category:League of Shadows Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 4